Disaster At Seattle Grace
by Avatar Aang
Summary: What would happan when the worlds collided at one hospital? how would the interns cope? This is a fanfic crossover set in Grey's Anatomy, There are 4 other shows/movies including One Tree Hill, Avatar the Last Airbender, Charmed and Harry Potter: COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey thanks for reading. This is a fanfic crossover set in Grey's Anatomy, There are 4 other shows/movies included; One Tree Hill, Avatar the Last Airbender, Charmed and Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just an ordinary day at Seattle Grace

All the interns are in the locker room, its early morning and they are waiting for their assignments for today.

"So Meredith, have you told Mac Dreamy that you dumped Mac vet?" Christina asked as she pulled her scrubs from her locker.

"Izzie is back today." said Meredith just as George and Izzie came into the room.

"Welcome back Izzie." as Meredith hugged Izzie.

"Thanks, Meredith." smiled Izzie.

"Do you know who your working with today, Izzie?" Christina said as she pulled her head from her locker.

"Well I talked to the chief and he said I'm back with Bailey, but I have to do peer counselling." Izzie said, looking sad that she was not allowed in the OR.

Alex came out behind the lockers "It's good to have you back, Izzie."

"Thanks" she replied.

* * *

Bailey was waiting outside the hospital, as three ambulance showed up. As they did her five interns came out the doors to hopefully get in on a good surgery today.

"Okay, come on people" Bailey shouted as the interns got ready to help patients out of the ambulance on to stretchers.

The first ambulance opened and a young 17 year old girl was taken out, she looked badly injured.

Christina went to take this patient but "O'Malley take this one." Bailey shouted pointing to the 17 year old.

"Please you have to help her!" said a 17 year old boy, that looked like he was her boyfriend "a car ran her over" he cried "She's pregnant."

"She's pregnant."George shouted to Bailey.

"Page Dr Montgomery" Shouted back Bailey as she was about to open the next ambulance.

George brought the young girl and her boyfriend inside as he paged Addison.

In the next Ambulance was a young boy about 17 year old.

"What happened here?" Bailey questioned the paramedics.

"He had a heart attack at the scene of a hit and run." Replied the paramedics.

"Okay, we need to operate quickly." Bailey shouted. "Yang, page Dr Burke, we need to do heart surgery."

Christina followed as the paramedics pushed the boy into the hospital.

"Last one, come on" Bailey went to the last ambulance.

The doors were opened and a small boy with a bald head was lying unconscious. There was girl with him almost crying.

"Is that an arrow on his head?" Alex asked starting at the boy's tattoo. The girl with him shot Alex an angry look that matched Bailey's.

"What happened?" Bailey asked.

"He won't wake up; he's been like this for days now." The girl replied.

Alex looked shocked as did Bailey that the boy was not brought here sooner.

"Karev, bring them in and take a look at him, Okay" Bailey ordered.

Then the remaining interns and Bailey went back into the hospital.

* * *

Izzie and Meredith found the boy, whose girlfriend was in one of the ambulances. He was sitting on the floor crying.

"Look at him" Izzie Said.

"Izzie your back a day and-" Meredith reasoned.

"And he needs our help." she insisted.

While they were arguing, the boy got up and came over.

"Do either of you know about the boy with the heart attack?" he asked.

"Yes Dr Burke is about to do heart surgery, do you know him?" Meredith answered.

"He's my brother, we just won state..." he started to cry again.

"I'm so sorry..." Meredith began.

"He's got HCM-" the boy said.

"Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy." said Meredith looking to Izzie.

"That's a serious heart condition." Izzie said looking worried.

"We need to tell Burke" said Meredith just as she heard.

"HELP!"

* * *

Burke and Christina were outside OR 2.

"This looks like a serious case." Burke said looking at Christina. "Do you want to scrub in?"

"No, she can't." Bailey said from behind Christina.

"But this is my case, I..." Christina try to protest.

"Dr Burke is it okay if I take Dr Yang today?" Bailey asked.

Burke looked at Christina then to Bailey, "yes of course." Christina's face dropped.

"Good, come with me, Dr Yang" as Bailey started to walk away. Izzie ran up to Burke.

"Dr Burke the boy, Lucas" She was almost out of breath. "He has HCM...His brother told me and Meredith."

"Right, thank you Dr Stevens, I need another intern" Burke started as Christina turned around while following Bailey.

"But you're on probation, can Dr Grey scrub in?" Burke Wondered.

"No, she's in the pit, it's crazy down there." Izzie said as if she couldn't believe it herself.

Christina followed Bailey as she brought her across the hospital.

"I told you no surgeries, Dr Yang" Bailey said.

"But Dr Burke needed me"

"No, you have no Surgeries until you tell me why you rubbed my name off the OR board?" Bailey now looking at Christina, shouting, Christina looked away and fell silent.

Bailey went in the room of a patient, a young fat boy only about 14 years old. His parents were standing over him crying and his mother hugging him and not letting go, while his father who was even fatter than the boy, stood there staring angrily at the other very thin boy with black hair and glasses.

"Dr Yang this is your patient." informed Bailey "He swallowed monopoly pieces-"

"- it was his fault!" shouted the father to the other boy.

"How was it his fault?" Bailey asked looking at the other boy.

"He used his magic, he's a freak." shouted the fat boy in the bed. Christina and Bailey looked at him if he was joking but there was still something serious in his tone.

"No, No Dudkins, that's silly." said his mother looking angry and upset at the same time.

"I didn't do anything!" the other boy finally spoke up.

"Dr Yang, monitor him make sure all the pieces come out." Bailey said leaving the room. Christina followed.

"But there... there a bit strange." Christina said.

"So it's your job to help him even if his family look mad." Bailey confirmed.

"Yes but all the same, magic??" Christina pleaded.

"They're kids" said Bailey.

* * *

Back at the pit Izzie was just leaving to tell Burke about Lucas's HCM. Meredith then seen two women burst through the doors, one was holding the other as blood poured out of her chest.

"HELP!" Shouted one of the women.

"Oh my god" Meredith ran to help them.

"I'll go tell Burke about the HCM" Shouted Izzie as she left. Meredith grabbed hold of the bleeding woman helping the other one hold her.

"Help! Please help she's my sister" she the woman holding the bleeding one.

"What happened to her?" Meredith asked as nurses helped lift her on to a stretcher.

"Some crazy lady shot her, outside our house!" Said the woman,

"What!?...Why?" said Meredith complete lost.

"LEO!! LEO!!" shouted the woman.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. Each of the next chapters will focus on one of the shows, ie Avatar, Charmed, Harry Potter and One Tree Hill. Hopefully it will all come to get in the end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews here's chapter 2 I'll try to upload the next one soon.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Alex's patient

Alex was in was looking at the CTs of the boy he had just brought up from the pit. Alex walked into his room; his friend was still there at his side.

"Are you a family member or something?" Alex asked the girl as she looked up.

"No, I'm just a good friend." she said.

"Well then have you contacted his parents?" Alex asked as she looked as him will a strange caution.

"He doesn't have parents or I don't think he does, he never said." she said rubbing her hand on his head "They would be dead anyway if he did... Like all the others." she finished Alex just looked at her.

"Others?" he raised an eyebrow. "What others?"

"He's an airbender; his people were all killed over 100 years ago!" The girl said firmly.

"This is serious..." he tried to think of her name but she hadn't said it before.

"Katara" she finished for him, he quickly checked the chart.

"Katara, your friend Ang-"

"-Aang" she corrected him.

"Right, Aang is very sick, I need to know what happened to him, so please stop this childish game"

"Game?! Were at war! Aang is the only one who can save us; he got hit with lightening by Azula... I already told the guy in the... in the-"

"- Ambulance" Alex finished and left the room, realising she wasn't going to help him.

* * *

Sloan was standing by the nurse's station drinking his coffee when he noticed Alex on the computer looking up something.

"What's all this?" Sloan asked from behind Alex's back.

"It's nothing really... just a patient I have he's unconscious and has a huge hole in his back." Alex answered.

"A hole how is he still alive?" Sloan looked from the Ct scans that Alex left beside the computer.

"I don't know, his friend says he's an airbender or something." Alex said not sure what that meant.

"A what??" Sloan asked in surprise.

"Yeah I don't know either" Alex replied.

"How this happen?" He questioned.

"His friend says it was lightening." Alex said.

"Lightening?? Is he stable?" Sloan put the CTs down and drank his coffee.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Then monitor him for the moment, he might need to be operated on." Sloan left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's the next chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm not leaving my sister 

"We have a gun-shot here!" shouted Meredith as a nurse pulled the women's stretcher through the hospital. Her sister was running along beside her still crying. Meredith looked at the wound, it was bleeding heavily.

"We need to get her into the OR" Meredith spoke as the nurse tried to stop the bleeding.

"LEO!" shouted the sister which was now starting to annoy Meredith.

"Can you get her out here" Meredith said to one nurse.

"No, I'm not leaving her, she's my little sister" said the sister.

"I know but you can please wait-" Meredith tried to explain but she cut in.

"I have to protect her" the sister insisted.

"What's going on?" Dr Shepherd had appeared.

"Gun-shot, she's bleeding heavily; we need to get her into the OR" Meredith told him.

"ORs are full, Burke's operating on a heart patient" Derek said looking worried at the situation.

"What about my sister!!" The sister shouted looking angry and tears coming down her face.

"Who's this?" Said Derek looking to Meredith.

"I'm Prue, this is my sister Piper" Prue said look at her sister who lying on the stretcher, bleeding from her chest.

"Well, Prue I'm Dr Shepherd, Dr Grey and I will do the best to help Piper, maybe you should go get a coffee or something, were going to try and stop the bleeding and then get into an OR" Said Derek looking at Prue than to Meredith.

"Okay." said Prue then she leaned over to Piper.

"I'll be okay" said Piper talking for the first time since she came in. Then Prue went to the waiting area and Meredith and Derek brought Piper to the emergency room.

* * *

Derek patching up Piper's wound.

"She lost a lot of blood do u know what happened here?" Derek asked Meredith.

"Her sister said that they were shot outside their house" Said Meredith.

"What!?" Derek looked up

"I know..." Meredith said.

"Can you go talk to her sister, see if you can find out anything, family history that type of thing." Derek told her.

"Yes" Meredith walked away to find Prue.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 hope you's like the story so far...**

* * *

Chapter 4: There no such thing as magic

Christina walked back to the boy's room. He was sitting up in his bed eating ice-cream.

"Bye bye Dudkins, we'll be back soon." Said his mom as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Just going for something to eat son." Said his dad smiling as they left the room.

Christina looked over at the toilet where she has to fish out the Monopoly pieces. Christina spent the next hour looking through Dudley's faeces while he ate and watched TV.

"Hahahaha." Dudley laughed at the TV. Christina looked over.

"Where'd your brother go?" Christina asked out of curiosity.

"You mean Harry? He's not my brother!" Dudley said insulted by the thought.

"Okay..." Christina said wishing she could get out of here.

"He's my stupid cousin, we go on holiday to America and my parents have to bring him with us!" Dudley said as he stared at the TV.

"Where you from?" Christina said.

"England." He said flatly.

"Why did you bring your cousin with you?" She said trying to avoid looking through the faeces.

"He lives with us, you know, this is his all fault!" said Dudley getting angry.

"How is you eating monopoly pieces his fault?" Christina wondered.

"I ate them to get him in trouble, I knew my dad would blame him, he hates him." Dudley said smiling.

"Okay, why do you hate him so much?" Christina asked.

"He's a freak just like his parents; he'll use his magic on you." Shouted Dudley.

"Magic, there's no such thing." Christina said laughing at the idea.

"Yeah there is! He even goes to a weird school for it!" Dudley said then he went quiet he knew he shouldn't have said that.

Christina stood there in shock that this kid thinks magic is real. When Izzie appeared at the door.

"Izzie, thought you were going to scrub in on Burke's surgery?" Christina asked still a little mad she did get to scrub in, but glad of the distraction from Dudley.

"No I'm not allowed I have to go see Sydney." She said looking to Dudley. "You don't need any help do you?"

"It's not surgical, he swallowed Monopoly pieces but yeah you can help." Christina said as she looked over to the toilet. Izzie's heart dropped, then she seen Sydney walking by.

"Yeah okay." She sighed as she put on a pair of gloves.

"Great! I'll be back... soon." Christina said as she rushed out the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5 hope you's like it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Come back to me...

George brought the young pregnant girl to Dr Montgomery.

"Dr Montgomery, this patient was knocked over in a hit and run, she's pregnant." George said to her as he brought the girl with him on a stretcher. Dr Montgomery looked at the young girl.

"Get her into surgery we have to try and save her life then the baby's." DR Montgomery said as they headed to the OR.

"Oh and George you can scrub in." She called and George turned around and smiled.

* * *

Dr Burke was in the OR with Lucas, he had a heart attack and he also has HCM. After the surgery they brought Lucas to his room. Burke came out of surgery and the boy's brother was standing there.

"Dr Burke is it?" he said.

"Yes." Replied Dr Burke.

"I'm Nathan Scott, my brother Lucas how is he?" Nathan said looking worried.

"Hopefully he be okay we done all we can it's up to him now." Burke said.

"And do you know anything about Haley, she is pregnant but I don't know where they took her." Nathan said now sounding very worried.

"Well if she's pregnant she would be with Dr Montgomery. Do you know her too?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's my wife... do you think she'll be okay and our baby..." Nathan said.

"I don't really know, you should talk to Dr Montgomery, she's on the 4th floor." Burke said as Nathan started to run to the stairs. "She might be in surgery with your wife though." He called after Nathan.

* * *

Two teenage girls of about 17 sat in the waiting room one with curly blonde hair and the other with straight brown hair.

"Peyton, Lucas is going to be okay, you'll see." The girl with brown hair said to the other girl.

"You're talking to me now, Brooke, does this mean were friends?" Peyton said with tears in her eyes. Brooke not talking to her was the worst time of her life when she really needed her best friend.

"Peyton, I don't think we can ever be like before... Sorry." Brooke said as Peyton looked upset but then turned to Brooke and smiled weakly.

"Okay" Peyton said. George walked over to them.

"Are you friends of Lucas Scott?" He asked.

"Yeah, how is he?" Brooke said as Peyton sat there quietly afraid of what was going to happen.

"Well, Dr Burke operated and it was a success, we just have to wait for him to wake up."

* * *

Nathan ran to the 4th floor. He looked around at all the busy nurses, interns and patients. A doctor walked by him he stopped her.

"Excuse me; do you where Dr Montgomery is?" He asked.

"I'm Dr Montgomery. Can I help you?" She answered.

"Yes do you about Haley, Haley James Scott?" he said. "Is she okay??"

"Yeah she's still asleep but we've done surgery and if she wakes up she should be fine." She said.

"If she wakes up?" He said looking very shocked. "What about the baby."

"I'm sorry, sometimes after severe head trauma, they don't recover. If Haley doesn't wake up, the baby will... there if be nothing we can do." She said then she showed him to Haley's room where Nathan went to her side and cried.

* * *

Peyton sat beside Lucas, he was still asleep.

"Please wake up." She cried. "Come back to me..." she whispered.

_"Come back to me..."_echoed in Lucas' mind. Then he opened his eyes, he stood up. He was in bright white room. Two people were standing backs turned to him a few feet away from him. Lucas ran up to the man and put a hand on his shoulder. The man turned around.

"Keith..." Lucas' gasped.

"Luc..." Keith said smiling at his nephew.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review, next hapter coming soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's chapter 6. what do u's think of it so far? I'm open to suggestions or comments.**

* * *

Chapter 6: I don't know why it didn't work?

Meanwhile downstairs two young teenagers came in. The taller one was wearing blue clothes that looked unusual. He had his hair in a wolf's tail and had a boomerang on his back. The girl with him had black hair tied in a bun and was wearing green clothes in the same kind of style of the boy had but she had no shoes on. She had a white lemur on her shoulder. People had noticed them and looked at them strangely.

"Toph, are you sure this is the right place?" said the boy looking at his blind friend who was walking like she wasn't even blind.

"Of course it is Sokka; I followed vibrations of that thing that took them away." Toph said not even looking at Sokka.

"But people are staring, this whole place doesn't look like anything I've seen before" Sokka said.

"Tell me about it, the vibrations here feel different." Toph said as they walked through the crowds of people.

"What if we don't find them, Aang and Katara??" Sokka said, sounding worried.

"We will, Katara knows what she's doing taking Aang here he hasn't been awake since..." Toph couldn't finish.

"I know" Sokka said as they got to the reception.

"Hello." Sokka started smiling at the girl at the desk. "We're looking for our friend Aang."

The girl looked at her charts "Aang what?" she asked.

"Emm, I don't know he's just Aang" Sokka said.

"Sorry if you're not a family member I can't let-" she said.

"-but we are his family, I mean he was raised by monks in the eastern air temple, we're all he has left!" Sokka babbled on.

"No animals' either." the girl cut in on Sokka pointing to the lemur.

"You mean Momo?" Sokka looked at Momo on Toph's shoulder.

Toph moved up to the desk and place a document on the table. "I am Toph Bei Fong and as you can see I'm blind and this babbling idiot is my guide." Toph pointed to Sokka who smiled trying to make Toph's plan work.

"So" She said not caring. "The animal-"

"Is my seeing-eye Lemur" Toph said.

10 minutes later Sokka came back in.

"I left Momo out with Appa, they should be safe there." Sokka said as he came over to Toph.

"I don't know why it didn't work? I mean it worked to get into Ba Sing Se?" Toph was still wondering how her high family status had not worked.

"I don't know this place doesn't look like our world." Sokka said.

* * *

Alex walked into to Aang's room. He seen Katara sitting on the bed over Aang pulling water in and out of his wounds, the water turned bright blue-white.

"What are you doing!" Alex shouted that Katara jumped.

"It's waterbending." She said calmly but he looked more and more confused. "I have healing abilities."

"Healing abilities?" He questioned. "What is all this? His back is is... it has a huge hole in it! You think you can heal people this is a hospital!"

"Where is this place? Why don't you know about the four nations? The war, the avatar?" she said starting to realise she was a long way from home.

"This is Seattle, what is this avatar, four nations thing you go on about?" he asked.

"Aang is the only one who can learn all the elements and stop the war." She replied.

"Yeah c'mon?" he said not believing her.

* * *

**Thank for reading please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7: A bit like Meredith

Meredith found Prue in the waiting room on her phone.

"...No, I don't know... The doctors are with her...yes dad...no I don't know where Phoebe is..." Prue was in the middle of talking when she saw Meredith. "I have to go... "She hung up the phone.

"Do have any news on Piper?" she asked looking up at Meredith.

"No, but maybe you can tell me her medical history?" Meredith asked.

"Medical history...well she's died like 3 times all ready" Prue snapped, she was tired and wanted Piper to be okay.

"Did you just say she's died all ready!?" Christina said as she was walking and over heard Prue.

"Christina." Meredith said.

"I'm going, I have to get back to the kid that swallowed monopole pieces" Christina looked at Prue and then to Meredith "He thinks magic is real, parents look mad-"

"Did you say he think magic is real? I mean why would he think that??" Prue spoke up, sounding worried.

"Eh I don't know, he's strange." Christina said looking at Prue like she was as weird as her patient.

"Come, Ms Halliwell let's get you some coffee or something." Meredith said bringing Prue over to the coffee shop, while Christina headed back to her patient.

"I'm sorry" Prue said as she drank her coffee and sat beside Meredith in an empty waiting room."It just that I'm the oldest and our mom's dead, I have to look out for my younger sisters...its hard though"

"I know what you mean, really I do. Caring for family members is hard" Meredith said thinking of her mother and how Prue seems very close to her sisters.

"Yeah tell me about it." Prue sighed

"What did you mean earlier about Piper dying 3 times?" Meredith asked thinking it was a strange thing to say.

"Oh that, don't mind me, I was just after talking to my dad, he probably blames me for this..." Prue said looking at Meredith.

"Why would he blame you, what happened exactly, it might help save your sister." Meredith said.

"Because I couldn't save her, and I've lost Phoebe." Prue said looking at Meredith.

"But you did, you got her to the hospital." said Meredith "who's Phoebe?"

"She's my youngest sister, she went somewhere, that I know I shouldn't have let her go, what if something happens to her, too?" Prue said with guilt in her eyes like she had already lost her sister.

"Well where she'd go?" Meredith asked "You know it's not your fault."

"My dad wasn't even there for us growing up; do you know what that's like not having a father around?" Prue said.

"Yeah I do, my dad left when I was very young and a while ago I seen him for the first time in 20 years and he has a whole different family, I have sisters I never knew about."

"I'm sorry, that sucks by the way, and mine just left my mom soon after he found out ...well when he found out something..." Prue said feeling like Meredith was a bit like her.

"So where's your other sister? I'm sure she'll be worried about Piper too." Said Meredith trying to lighten the mood.

Prue smiled. "You wouldn't believe me"

"Why wouldn't I?" Meredith looked at Prue.

"Have you seen the news lately?" asked Prue thinking about all the reports about her and her sisters.

"No Why?" Meredith looked confused. "We don't get much free time being interns"

"My sisters and I don't get too much either," Meredith looked at her wanting to know where Phoebe went and why it would be so hard for her to believe it. Prue seen this in her eyes. "Alright, Phoebe went to the underworld."

"What?" Meredith started to laugh, not quite what she was thinking it would be.

* * *

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: All the way to Seattle

* * *

Christina stood by the coffee machine in the waiting room. She had just bumped into Meredith; guess she wasn't the only one with the freaky cases today. She really should get back to Izzie but then she seen Harry sitting alone in the waiting room. She thought it was strange for the Dursley's to bring their nephew on holidays then leave the boy on his own.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked him as sat down beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said not convincingly though.

"Your Aunt and Uncle will be looking for you." She said she was starting to sound like Izzie, only Izzie would get personally involved. Christina thought to herself _"I have to get out of here..."_

"No... they don't care..." Harry said he stood up but fell right back and hit the ground.

* * *

A teenage boy with red hair, a girl with long brushy brown hair and middle aged plump woman with red hair came into the hospital doors. The boy and girl looked about 14 years old.

"Hermione are you sure you know what you're doing here??" said the boy looking around like he never seen anything like it before.

"Yes Ron, Harry sent me an owl, said his cousin was in this hospital." Hermione said.

"Don't muggle hospitals look so different, how do they heal people without magic?" said the middle aged woman.

"MUM! You can't say that here!" Ron said to his mother as they tried not to look suspicious to the other muggles.

"Oh okay, sorry." She said quietly.

"I can't believe they took Harry all the way to Seattle! They really want to get him away from Hogwarts." Hermione said angry.

"I can't believe your still complaining about it!" Ron said like he heard Hermione complain all summer.

"Ron they're trying to take Harry away-"

"-I know but Dumbledore's not going to let them! I still can't believe we got here through Floo powder, all this way." Ron said in amazement.

* * *

** Plz Review**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9: Miracle

"What's going on? I'm I dead??" Lucas asked.

"No, not yet." Keith said. "But we don't have much time."

"Who's this?" Lucas said looking at the woman standing beside Keith. She was bleeding from her chest but was standing like it didn't matter. She seen that he was staring.

"I was shot alright!" She said."My name is Piper Halliwell."

"She's just like you, Luc, she's in the same hospital as you." Keith said and the white walls melted away and they were in the nurse's station. Nathan was there crying.

"Nathan..." Lucas said Keith looked at Lucas sympathy."Why do bad thing keep happening to Nathan, Haley, Peyton it's not fair... what's the point!"

"It's not fair Lucas but never give up that's what makes you, you. You never stop trying. Keith said.

"Is this the hospital? Where, where I ... died?" Piper asked.

"Yes but Piper..." Keith replied.

"I can find my sisters; they can get me back... I..." Piper started rambling, while Lucas looked confused.

"Piper, you're not dead yet, neither are you Lucas." Keith said holding Piper's arm so she wouldn't run off.

"Then how are we here? How are you here Keith? You died!" Lucas said.

"Yes, I did and when I did I was offered immortality, a chance to help others. I was made a-"

"Whitelighter." Piper finished.

"Yes, Piper you already know about whitelighters."

"A what?" Lucas said very confused.

"I'm like a guardian angel. I help innocents and-" Keith said.

"Okay, c'mon then, orb us out of here or back into our bodies." Piper said waving her hands impatiently.

"I can't do that Piper." Keith reasoned.

"Then heal us or something, I don't plan on dying anytime soon!" Piper said slightly pissed off.

"I can't, this is in you and Lucas' head, I can't do anything but guide you." Keith said.

"So this is not real, it's a dream?" Lucas said.

"No Lucas this is very much real."

* * *

George came into Haley's room where Nathan was there.

"Are you okay?" George said to Nathan but remained quite. "I know this is hard for you but Dr Montgomery is the best maternal doctor in Seattle." Still Nathan said nothing. George went to leave.

"Thanks..." Nathan said softly. George smiled.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 10: It was the most powerful thing I ever saw

Izzie walked up to Sydney for her peer counselling.

"Well hello, Izzie." Sydney smiled happy to see her.

"Hi Sydney." She said weakly Sydney was not her favourite resident.

"I'm afraid that our session will have to wait" She said. "I have a patient I have to see."

"Oh okay, will I go back to Bailey?" she said hoping she could get away from Sydney.

"No, no that's okay, you can come with me." She said excited and pulled Izzie down the corridor.

"So what's wrong with this patient?" Izzie said thinking it might be surgical.

"He's a lovely old man but unfortunately he thinks he's a king or something... They found him wandering the streets" she said as they entered his room.

"Hello again, Sydney." He said as he sipped his tea. "Who is your friend?" he said politely.

"This is Dr Stevens." Sydney answered. "How do you feel now, Iroh?"

Izzie thought the name sounded strange.

"A good cup of tea, I find will solve most of lives problems but not all..." He said.

"Your nephew again?" Sydney asked.

"I know he's good inside, he just makes bad choices." Iroh looked sadly.

"Well what did he do?" Izzie asked as Iroh looked at her.

"He helped Azula, he's obsessed with his destiny, and I told him he has to make his own destiny." He said.

"Azula? You haven't mentioned her before?" Sydney said.

"She is my niece, Zuko's sister." He said.

"Zuko?" Izzie wondered.

"His nephew." Sydney said.

"Okay, then why is it bad if he's helping his sister?" Izzie wondered.

"Things are not always what they seem in our family. Surely you have heard of my brother, lord Ozai?" He asked but they shuck their heads. "Then what I thought is true, we have been brought to a world without bending and the four nations!"

"What?" Izzie said but Sydney looked like she half believed him.

"Izzie, Iroh is telling us what happened." Izzie knew what she was doing since he was in the psyche ward; she wanted to keep him calm.

"Well, Azula was after the avatar she had recently wounded him, his friends were trying to keep her away, he was still unconscious. Zuko was with her and her friends; I was imprisoned on the back on their rhino but I had managed to get free. The avatar was about to be caught by Azula, when his eyes light up and he went into the avatar state, pulling all of us with him next minute I know I was here." He said.

"What's an avatar?" Izzie asked. "How could one guy pull you to a different world?"

"He is the most powerful thing in our world, that's why my brother wants him captured, When Zuko failed he sent Azula, Zuko is obsessed with catching him." Iroh explained. "It was the most powerful thing I ever saw."

* * *

Alex went back into see Aang, this time with Sloan and Callie. Katara was watching over him like always.

"This is Dr Sloan and Dr Torres; they want to look at Aang's back." Alex said.

"Okay, you haven't seen my brother around anywhere? He said he would meet us here." Katara asked.

"No, sorry." Alex answered. Sloan was looking at Aang's back.

"You said lightening did this?" he asked Katara, she nodded. "It looks like it." he said in shock.

"It seems to be healing though." Callie said. "How did it happen, how did he get such an injury?"

"I've been healing him with my waterbending." They both looked at her. "Azula." When they didn't recognise the name Katara continued. "She's a powerful firebender that can bend lightening. She hit him with her lightening."

"You're saying a girl was able to hit him with lightening?" Sloan said sarcastically.

"Yes, if it wasn't for the water I had from the spirit oasis at the North Pole, he would be dead, it's what saved him." Katara said getting angry.

"You said about healing?" Callie questioned.

"Yes I had the ability to heal, I'm a waterbender why does no one here know what that means!" she said feeling exhausted.

"So what do you think?" Alex said to Sloan.

"His vital signs seems high, but he's in a coma if he doesn't wake up soon we have to declare him brain dead." He said and left the room followed by Callie.

"No!" Katara shouted. "You can't do that he's alive..." she began to cry as Alex left the room feeling sorry for her.

* * *

**Thanks for all your review.**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 11: Broken

Still drinking coffee with Prue, Meredith's pager went off, it was from Derek.

"I have to go" Meredith said running to the door.

"What? What is it!? Is it Piper?" Prue asked getting up and following Meredith.

Meredith ran up to the second floor where Derek was in OR 1 with Piper. She went to scrub in, when Prue followed her in.

"Meredith what is she doing in here?" Derek asked looking up as Meredith and Prue came in; Meredith looked around to see Prue.

"Ms Halliwell you can't come in here, please wait outside" Meredith tried to get her to leave.

"NO, I'm not leaving her!" Prue shouted.

"She's crashing, Dr Grey I need you to help her! " Meredith ran over to the table while Prue watched "we have to stop the bleeding" Piper's wounds were too deep and Derek knew she would not survive.

"LEO!!" Prue shouted.

"Who's Leo?" Meredith asked.

"He's Piper's husband. LEO!"

"Well he's not here and even if he was he can't do anything." Derek said.

"LEO! He can, he can heal her! LEO! PIPER needs you! LEO!" Prue shouted while Meredith and Derek looked at each other in disbelieve.

"He can't hear you" Piper whispered, Prue leaned in closer to her.

"Piper, come on you'll be okay" Prue said knowing it was not true.

"Prue...I feel cold...I love you." Piper said slowly then her eyes stopped moving and the room became quiet. Prue hands were covered in blood; she closed her sister's eye with her hand.

"I'm Sorry" Derek said, he was then paged "I have to go" he left.

"Come on it will be okay." Meredith started.

"NO it WON'T, she's dead!" Prue cried at Piper side. Meredith didn't know what to do.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Chapter 12: An old Friend

Christina pulled Harry off the ground while some nurses helped her. He was barely breathing. She opened his shirt and checked his pulse then she seen all these blue-purple marks. His chest was swollen.

"Christina what happened?" Bailey ran over as the nurse lifted Harry on to a bed.

"I don't no he just collapsed." She said still not sure what happened. Bailey looked at him.

"Looks like a broken rib it's pressing against his lungs." She pushed hard on his chest and he came back into consciousness.

"Dr Yang, get me an MRI for him okay." Bailey said as two nurses wheeled Harry into a room.

"Dr Bailey, I noticed he has some bruising on his arms and chest." Christina said.

"Yes go get the MRI and we'll know more."

"Do you think it's his aunt and uncle?"

"It could be but don't go saying anything until we know more, we don't need them suing us."

* * *

Dr Webber stood looking at the OR board. There were lots of interesting surgeries today. Hit and runs, heart condition patients, shot wound victims the list goes on and on...

"Chief!" Called someone and Dr Webber looked around and saw the chief of nurses'.

"Chief, There someone in your office to see you. He said he's an old friend." She said to Richard.

* * *

Dr Webber went in to his office and seen a very close friend of his. An old man with long white hair and half-moon glasses turned around to Dr Webber.

"Richard, my old friend how good it is to see you again but alas this is not a personal visit much concerns me..." said Dumbledore.

"Albus, it great to see you. What's the problem? Is there something that concerns the hospital?" Richard said.

"There's a patient here, a wizard, Harry Potter." Said Dumbledore seriously.

"Potter you told me about him before, want do you want with him?"

"Yes, I told you before the danger of Lord Voldemort a lot of your weird cases here might be linked with him or other magical communities." Dumbledore said. He was aware his old friend was just a muggle but he trusted him with the wizarding world's affairs. After all the serious attacks on muggles related to magic, it was helpful to know someone in the medical line.

"Okay I presume you want to take him back to your school. I have to wait till Dr Bailey finishes the test on him and everything." Dr Webber said.

"Yes but he must not go back with his aunt and uncle we have reason to believe they were trying to take him out of Britain." Dumbledore finished.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Chapter 13: Watches over

Keith brought Lucas and Piper around the hospital showing them what it means to be alive.

"Keith, where is this?" Lucas ran out after Keith, where an angry girl in black clothes was crying.

"That's Brooke, in a world where you don't care as much as you should. After the shooting Peyton died, Brooke was never the same, she blamed herself." Keith said pointing to Brooke wearing all black clothes.

"I don't want that world, Keith." Lucas said.

Then they were at the hospital again Peyton was at Lucas' side.

"Peyton..." Lucas. "Keith I have to go back I...I."

"Is that you?" Piper said looking at Lucas.

"You need to open your eyes..." Keith shouted to Lucas. "Open your eyes..."

* * *

Dan sat alone in jail.

"Not today Keith I'm not in the mood..." Dan moaned.

"Is that any welcome?" Keith stood behind Dan this time without Piper and Lucas.

"Bout time the real you showed up." Dan laughed. Then Dan stood up and seen his brother, the own brother he murder in cold blood. "How are you here?" He gasped.

"Good people, who do good things are rewarded. You well, Dan I forgive you." Keith said sweetly.

"Take that back!" Shouted Dan.

"No I mean it; I forgive you little brother... But hell won't." As Keith's shot wound opened and blood floated out. Dan screamed, and then he fell to the floor going mad. Keith orbed out smiling.

"AHHWWW!" Dan screeched as his own guilt hurt him. A guard came and opened the door.

"Mayor Scott, you are being freed, it seems there was a mistake, Daunte died before you touched him." the young guard said. Dan looked bitter; this was supposed to be his punishment. He knew Keith was real, there beside him...

* * *

Karen sat in the church of the hospital. Keith and Lucas sat behind her.

"I miss her every day..." Keith said softly.

"She misses you." Lucas said.

"I know I've been watching over you." Keith said.

"Can she see you?" Lucas wondered.

"No not here, this is your near death experience." Keith explained.

"But when you're not guiding me in a dream, can you... can we see you?" Lucas asked.

"Yes but I'm not allowed to see you." Keith said sadly.

* * *

Nathan sat with Haley.

"Nathan..." whispered.

"Oh Haley, I thought I lost you!" Nathan hugged his wife. Then George and Addison came in.

"She's okay." Nathan cried.

"That's great!" George said happily.

"We need to check the baby." Addison said as Haley and Nathan smiled.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Chapter 14: The Awakening

Izzie was sitting at the nurse's station drinking tea. Alex came up beside her and sat down.

"What's that you're drinking?" he asked.

"Jasmine tea."She said as he looked her. "Iroh got me into it." She laughed.

"Who's Iroh?" Alex asked.

"He's a patient up in psyche. He thinks' he's been taken from his world and put in ours." She replied.

Alex Laughed. "That's not funny Alex!" Izzie said.

"My guy is better." Alex still laughing.

"What?" Izzie said.

"My guy is unconscious but his friend is convinced he can save the world." Alex said.

"What?" Izzie couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah he's the avatar or something." Alex still laughing but Izzie froze.

_"Azula was after the avatar. He was still unconscious. It was the most powerful thing I ever saw."_

Iroh's words echoed in her head.

"Izzie, Izzie are you okay?" Alex asked he had stopped laughing.

"Who is this guy?" she asked looking concerned.

"His name's Aang, he's about 12 years old." Alex said knowing he shouldn't give away patient details but it was Izzie.

"12? You said he's the Avatar?" she said.

"Yeah that's what his friend says, how do you know about this avatar thing?" Alex wanting to know what Izzie was up to. "You're not meant to get involved with patients." He reminded her.

"It's nothing, just something Iroh said. I have to go." She got up quickly and ran off.

* * *

Back at the reception desk; Sokka still argued about seeing Aang.

"You have to let us see him!" He shouted at the girl at reception.

"No I'm sorry." She said. Izzie was walking by.

"But he's the Avatar!" Sokka shouted. Toph took Sokka's hand and brought him away as people were staring. Izzie had stopped suddenly when she heard the word avatar.

"What did you say?" Izzie approached Sokka and Toph. "About the avatar I mean."

"The avatar master of all elements, you know about him?" Sokka answered.

"No not really. Do you know of an old man, Iroh."

"Yeah, he's firenation." Sokka said while Toph hit his shoulder.

"He helped save Aang and Katara at Ba Sing Se."Toph said then turned to Izzie. "Is he here?"

"Yeah in the hospital, but is this avatar thing real?" she asked.

"Yeah Aang is the avatar!" Toph said.

"But your just kids?" Izzie said looking worried.

"Yeah, but he's the only one who can stop the war. Do you know where he is? My sister Katara's with him."

* * *

In Aang's room, Katara cry's at his side.

"Please Aang wake up..." she said softy.

Then Toph, Sokka and Izzie came in.

"Sokka, Toph!" she shouted as jumped up and went over to them.

"Katara!" Both Toph and Sokka said as Katara hugged them both.

Alex came in. "what's going on?"

"Just helped reunite a family." Izzie smiled.

"Katara..." a small voice whispered. Katara turned around; Aang had opened his eyes a little.

"AANG!" she shouted. "Your okay!" she hugged him and Sokka and Toph joined in too.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Chapter 15: What are you?

Prue was still crying over Piper while Meredith was thinking how she would get Prue to leave the OR. All the other doctors had left. When a bright white and blue light appeared leaving a man. He walked over to Piper then hugged Prue.

"Leo, I'm so sorry I couldn't save her." Prue cried

"It's okay." He said as he looked at his dead wife.

"Can you heal her?" Prue asked hopefully.

"No, I can't heal the dead." Leo said.

"What is going on, who are you and how did you do that thing with the light??" Meredith asked completely lost.

"He's our whitelighter." Prue said looking at Meredith.

"A what??" Meredith asked again not having a clue.

"Prue you're not allowed tell people-" Leo started

"-Who cares any more, Piper's dead!" Prue shouted as she started moving things with her mind pushing a tray of medical supplies to the other end of the room. Meredith looked shocked.

"Where's Phoebe?" Prue asked trying to calm herself down.

"She's with Cole, their trying to get The Source to turn back time." Leo said.

"The Source?" Meredith said have no idea what they were talking about.

"Of all evil" Prue answered.

"What are you witches or something" Meredith asked sarcastically.

"Yes" Prue said plainly, Meredith's mouth dropped that's not really the answer she had expected.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Chapter 16: Not another Avatar

Christina got the MRI and brought it to Bailey.

"Here it is." Christina said handing it to Bailey who then put it on the wall.

"Oh My God! It looks like he's been beaten." Bailey said shocked.

"His aunt and uncle?? His cousin told me that his dad hates Harry?" Christina said to Bailey.

"The Boy in 102, the one who ate the monopoly pieces?" Bailey wondered.

"Yeah." Christina answered.

"Okay Call Social services, I thought that family was a bit strange." Bailey left the room.

* * *

Mrs Weasley stood at reception with Hermione and Ron.

"Excuse me do you know where Harry Potter is?" Mrs Weasley said.

"He just got admitted a while ago. Are you family?" The girl at the reception replied.

"We're as good as; we're the only family he has." Mrs Weasley said.

"Says here he has an aunt and uncle with him." The girl said.

"Look you have to let us in to see him! It's very important!" Ron shouted getting mad.

"Let me guess, he's an Avatar too?" The girl said annoyed at all these teenagers coming in demanded to see their friends with all these wild stories.

"What?!" Ron said confused as Hermione dragged him away.

"Ron, have you not heard of the Avatar?" Ron looked confused still. "He's ancient spirit, a legend in our world no one knows if he's even real." She said.

"So what's he do?" Ron asked.

"He's the master of all elements, but why does a muggle know about it? Unless he's here?" Hermione said her mind racing.

"You telling me, an ancient spirit thing is running around the hospital?" Ron said sounding serious.

"Maybe... it's unlikely." Hermione replied. Then Christina walked by going to the nurses' station.

"Harry Potter's chart please." She said.

"Hey you know Harry? Are you his Doctor?" Hermione said as they went up to Christina.

"Yeah I helped save him when he collapsed-"Christina said but Mrs Weasley had already hugged Christina, Christina looked uncomfortable.

"Thank you." Mrs Weasley said smiling.

"Are you family or friends?" Christina asked.

"We friends we go to school with him." Ron said. "His parents are dead and his aunt and uncle don't exactly love him."

* * *

Christina brought Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley into Harry's room.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Harry said happy to see them.

"Came to get you." Hermione replied.

"You didn't think we'd let the Dursley's take you." Ron Said.

"Mrs Weasley, it's good to see you." Harry said.

"Oh Harry we were all so worried about you." She said.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Open your eyes

Lucas, Keith and Piper were walking down the halls of Tree Hill high School.

"Where are we now?" Piper asked.

"My School, Keith what are we doing here?" Lucas shouted but Keith didn't reply. 

"So how do you know my uncle?" Lucas asked Piper.

"I don't, you think I know what's going on here?" she said back to Lucas.

"Well you seem to know more than me." Lucas said to her.

"Been around this type of stuff longer, Kid." Piper said.

"What do you mean?" Lucas wondered.

"Well, when you marry a whitelighter and fight demons on a daily basic you get used to this type thing." Piper smiled.

"Wait you married a whitelighter?" Lucas gasped.

"Leo." Keith said turning to Piper.

"You know Leo?" Piper said to Keith looking a little surprised.

"Yeah of course he's the only whitelighter to marry a witch. He helped me when I first became a whitelighter." Keith said happily. 

"You're a witch?" Lucas said shocked Piper nodded. "But there not real."

"They are Lucas, there are many things you don't know, and there are good witches and evil Demons. There's not much time. In the hospital you are both in, there is an unusual amount of magical patients. The Elders think there's going to be a massive attack." Keith said.

"You mean there's more witches here?" Piper questioned.

"Maybe or could be other magical people, maybe even from other worlds." Keith said.

"Then Keith could you... could you come back?" Lucas said to Keith who looked sad. "Could you come back to us and marry mom like you were meant to?"

"Lucas whitelighters can't marry mortals or witches..." Keith said with a heavy heart.

"But...But... She did." Lucas pointed to Piper.

"Yeah and that took a long time too." Piper said defensively.

"Piper and Leo are different, Lucas you know I'd come back if I could." Keith said sadly 

"How are they different, if you're born again to do good, then you owe my mom..." Shouted Lucas.

"Piper's a witch and Leo's been dead since the second world war, if I went back ...people think I'm dead Luc,-" Keith tried to explain.

"So you are alive..." Lucas said almost in tears.

"It wouldn't be fair on you or your mom, not if darklighters found me or demons attacked you because of me." Keith said angrily. 

"AHWWW!" Piper screamed from round the corner. Keith and Lucas followed her. A boy in a red hoodie was lying dead on the school floor.

"Keith what is this I don't want to see this!" Lucas said covering his eyes.

"Luc, we have to talk about this!" Keith said.

"Jimmy killed you Keith!" Lucas shouted as Piper stood there shocked.

"Do you really think Jimmy did this? Jimmy Edwards was your friend!" Keith shouted at Lucas. "Open your eyes, Lucas open your Eyes!" Keith put his hand on Lucas. Lucas then seen it. He seen Dan pick up the gun, slowly get up and shot his brother, Lucas' uncle.

"Dan..." he gasped. Keith nodded.

* * *

A flash of light and they were back at the hospital. 

"Is...Is that me?" Piper whispered. Keith nodded as Piper, Lucas and Keith stood there where Prue, Meredith and Leo mourned over Piper. "I'm dead..."

"I'm sorry..." Keith said.

"Leo..." Piper gasped as Leo kissed her dead self on the forehead. Prue cried. "Prue..." Piper looked at her sister.

* * *

**one more chapter left. plz review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok this is the end of the avatar, grey's, one tree hill, harry potter, charmed crossover. thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so far.**

Chapter 18 The End

Piper, Keith and Lucas stood there as Piper's family cried over her.

"I'll go get phoebe." Leo said as he orbed out. Meredith stood there in shock.

"What's going on? You can't... how did he do that?" she said totally confused.

"We're witches, he's our whitelighter." Prue said just as Leo orbed back in with Phoebe.

"Oh my god... Piper!" Phoebe said quietly as she went over to her body. Then she hugged Prue.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Piper shouted.

"They can't hear you." Keith said to her. "We're still in Lucas' Dream."

"If I wake up then they could see you's." Lucas said as Keith nodded then Lucas closed his eyes and with a flash of light he disappeared.

Prue, Phoebe, Leo and Meredith seen a white bright light appear and two figures come out of it. Keith and Piper stood there but Piper was a ghost.

"Piper! Your back!" Prue and Phoebe went to hug her but their arms fell through.

"I'm dead..." she said sadly.

"Keith..." Leo said then looked to Piper so happy to see her again.

"Wait you know him?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah Keith's a whitelighter I know." Leo said.

"Emm... I have to go... doctor stuff to do." Meredith said as she left for the door.

"Who's that? Do you think she'll tell anyone our secret?" Piper asked only just noticing Meredith.

"She's a doctor and the whole world knows our secret now anyway." Prue replied. 

* * *

Alex, Izzie, George and Christina sat in old man's room eating lunch as Meredith walked in looking strangely pale.

"So how was every one's day so far?" George asked happily.

"I found a boy being abused by his aunt and uncle." Christina said as if it was no big deal.

"What?" George said.

"Well we don't know for sure but we think it's his aunt and uncle." Christina replied.

"Well I helped Alex reunited his patient with his friends." Izzie said feeling good about herself.

"Then the kid woke up." Alex said proudly after getting used to the little baled kid and his friends.

"His friends were so happy." Izzie said thinking how cute they were.

"Me too I found the friends of my patient too, one of them hugged me..." Christina a little repulsed.

"Well me and Izzie helped restore balance to the world." Alex said as he and Izzie laughed at their own joke.

"I did heart surgery today and helped a pregnant girl." George said not wanting to be left out.

"Yeah sure, I discovered magic." Christina said to Alex joking as Meredith looked up in alarm.

"Hey Meredith your very quite are you okay?" George asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she said think of what she had just seen.

"How did your shot wound victim go?" Izzie asked as everyone looked interested in Meredith.

"She died..." she said to them sadly._ "I think..." _she thought.

* * *

A loud shirking noise came from the downstairs entrance hall. The young interns ran downstairs as cries for help came from the staff and patience of Seattle Grace.

Four teenagers stood in the hall as fire burned around them. They were wearing new red royal looking clothes. There were three girls and one boy; the boy had long black hair hanging in his face almost covering his burning scar around his left eye. The girl with long black hair tied in long pig tails hanging to the font looked somewhat more depressed looking but she had sharp piecing daggers in her hand ready to attack. The girl beside her was in bright pink and had mousy brown hair tied up as well but in long plats she jumped about the place acrobatically attacking the body in its weakest places. The last girl was by the looks of it the leader she had black hair tied in a neat tight bun with two bit hanging out at the font shape like daggers, her hands were blue in flames as she jumped into the air sent blue shots of lightening into the air hitting several people.

"Where is he! Where is the Avatar!" She shouted impatiently at the people who ran in fear at this strong willed 14year old. "I know you're hiding him!"

"Azula what if you're wrong what if he's not here?" The boy said to his younger over baring sister.

"Zu-zu when have I ever been wrong, I am perfect in every way." She said cold as she stared into her brother's eyes.

"Zuko's right how can you be sure he's here?" the girl with long black hair said.

"I thought you killed the Avatar?" The circus loving naive girl said.

"Mai don't let your heart get in the way Zuko searched for the Avatar for 3 years and found nothing so don't question the only one who knows what she's doing and Ty Lee the Avatar is defiantly alive you seen him yourself !" Azula said with coldness in her heart.

"Do you think his cute friend will be here?" Ty Lee said as she thought of the funny looking friend of the Avatar's then realised she shouldn't as the other's looked at her.

"That water peasant!" Zuko spat.

* * *

"What the hell is going on!" Alex shouted to the others, over the screams of patients and staff. They were standing on the balcony looking down at the mess and chaos below.

"I don't know who are they?" Christina said as Mai through a hand full of daggers at some patients and Azula jumped up shot lightening from her fingertips causing fire to start around the reception area. "Or what are they!"

"That must be Azula." Izzie said pointing to her. "Iroh said she could shoot lightening."

"No way! The firebender thing is real, I just thought those kids were well a little mad." Alex said as Christina, George and Meredith had no idea what was going on.

"This can't be happening..." Meredith said. "Magic and stuff can't be real."

"Didn't you all say all of your patience were talking about magic and this type of thing?" George said looking to all the other interns.

"Yeah but not Meredith's" Izzie said as they looked to Meredith.

"Well didn't your patient say she died 3 times or something?" Christina said remembering from earlier.

"Yeah well that was her sister who said that... okay maybe that family was weird or magical too, it still doesn't explain all this." Meredith said confused. 

"What do we do now?" Alex said looking to all the hurt and injured.

Then a huge gust of wind blew in the door and standing there was a horrid looking monster pale and white.

"We help these people!" George said as they all ran down scared as they were.

* * *

"What is that?" Ty Lee said looking to the demon monster.

"Who cares I can take it!" Azula said confidently.

Zuko took this opportunity while his sister was busy to sneak away.

* * *

Lucas woke up he remembered everything. Keith was alive, reborn to do good. Peyton was sitting in the room. She jumped up and hugged him.

"You're awake!" She cried.

"Peyton" he hugged her back then heard a crash.

"What was that!" he said.

"Oh don't mind that, you have to get better." She said trying to stop him from getting out of bed.

"Peyton?" he looked at her seriously 

"Okay there're some crazy kids or something I don't know." She said as he remembered something.

"Keith said something like this could happen." He jumped out of bed.

"What Keith? What are you talking about?" she asked. "You can't leave, you just woke up!"

"I seen Keith I think he's still I alive. I have to go check!" He ran out the door and Peyton followed.

* * *

"Guys, Zuko and Azula are here!" Sokka said rushing into Aang's room.

"What!" Katara shout. Aang got out of bed ready to fight.

"Aang no you're too weak..." Katara said.

"Katara I have to do this" as he looked at Katara, she nodded and they all ran out of the room down to face Azula.

* * *

Zuko stood there Iroh's back towards him.

"Uncle..." Zuko said, Iroh didn't reply.

"You could have been a hero!" still no reply.

"I did what I had to. Are you not even going to talk?" A tear rolled down the old man's cheek. Zuko went to leave. 

Are you going to let Azula destroy a world that's not even ours?" Iroh said at last.

* * *

Harry got out of bed.

"There's something going on down there." He said to Ron and Hermione.

"We better go have a look." Ron said. Then Dumbledore came in. He hand Harry his wand.

"You'll need this, use magic, this is emergency. I'll deal with the ministry." He said. They understood.

* * *

Lucas followed by Peyton ran down into the room where piper died, on the way they saw the demon and Azula. Avoiding Lightening narrowly they got down to the room. They went in saw Keith, Leo and Prue all dough Piper was there too just they couldn't see her.

"Lucas!" Keith said as they all looked at Lucas and Peyton come in. "What are you doing here? You should be resting.

"Keith..." Peyton said in amazement.

"You really are alive again! Where's Piper?" He asked.

"I'm here" she said. But he couldn't hear her.

"She's here you just you can't see her." Keith said.

"There something going on a demon or something you were on about" Lucas said to Keith.

"What how does he know about demons?" Prue said. Phoebe and Cole shimmered in.

"Whoa how many people know about us now?" Phoebe said.

"Shax is here" Piper said to them.

"What!" Cole said.

"Come on we have the vanishing spell and the power of three... kind of." Prue said as they left.

"Lucas, Peyton you stay here it's too dangerous." Keith said to them.

* * *

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph; all started to fighting Azula, Mai and Ty lee. Then Harry, Ron and Hermione came and attacked Azula with their wands. 

"What type of bending is this?" Azula shouted to Mai and Ty Lee.

Aang blew a gust of wind as Ty Lee tried to weaken their bodies with her quick jabs and knock their bending out. Shax attacked them too forcing Azula, Aang, Sokka and Ty Lee the other way.

"Who are?" Hermione asked Katara as Katara swung a wipe of water at Mai who jumped out of the way at Shax attacked them.

"I'm Katara, who are you's. How'd you do that fire out of that stick?"

"It's magic." Ron said

"Ron you can't tell people-" Harry said just missing Mai's attack.

"They're not exactly muggles. What's going on here?" Ron said looking at the monster attacking and Mai throwing sharp daggers at Katara. Toph moved the earth from the ground at the demon

"Cool" Ron said look at the blind girl fight.

"Do you know her?" Hermione asked Katara and Toph as Mai continued to throw daggers at Hermione and Katara."

"Yeah, she's from the firenation. They're after our friend Aang." Katara said dogging Shax attack but it hit harry in the chest.

Prue, Phoebe, ghost Piper and Cole came. Prue moved her armed and sent Shax flying. Mai ran back to Azula.

* * *

Keith, Lucas and Peyton stood in the room where Piper had died. Keith looked up

"I have to go Leo's calling, innocence's to save." Keith orbed out.

"Lucas what's going on, how is he alive?" Peyton asked.

"I told you, I had a dream he was alive, he was born again as a whitelighter, I thought it was just a dream..." Lucas said. Then Nathan came in the other side door.

"Nathan!" Both Lucas and Peyton said.

"Lucas I heard you were awake." Nathan said.

"How's Haley?" Lucas asked.

"She's awake, the baby's fine they just checked, It's crazy out there come on let go back upstairs." Nathan replied.

"Where's Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"She's fine, she's with Haley." And the three friends left to go back upstairs to Haley and Brooke.

* * *

Aang was flying in the air as Azula fired lighting at them. Fire spread across the hospital floor separating Toph and Katara from Sokka and Aang.

Sokka drew his sword that he had made while Aang was asleep and fought Ty Lee. She laughed giddily still smiling at him.

Mai joined them pining Aang to the ground with her dagger. Then Zuko and Iroh appeared.

Cole throw an energy ball at Shax, as Phoebe kicked him and Prue sent him flying with her powers.

Harry was lying on the floor bleeding Hermione and Ron holding him.

"I can help him." Katara said. She used her waterbending to heal Harry, his wound clear up. 

"How'd you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"I can heal with my water bending." Katara answered them.

"Come on Katara, Aang and Sokka need us." Toph said.

"Who?" Ron said.

"Aang and my brother, Sokka."

"He's the Avatar." Toph said.

"The Avatar you know him?" Ron said.

"He's real "Hermione said.

Yeah he's over there." Toph pointed to where Aang was pinned down by Mai.

"He's just a kid "Harry said looking at the bald monk.

"How'd you know where he was? You're blind?" Ron said to Toph.

"Does that matter right now!" She said as Shax behind them, attacked Prue and Phoebe.

* * *

"Come on let say the Vanquishing spell." Prue said.

Prue, Phoebe and ghost Piper chanted. "Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell. And Shax blew up. 

Zuko stood there with his uncle while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katara and Toph come up to where Aang and Sokka were with Prue, Phoebe, Cole and ghost Piper behind them. 

"What are you waiting for Zuko, capture the Avatar!" Azula shouted coldly at her brother.

"No Azula, we can't." He said and Azula golden eyes glared at him. 

"I never thought you were a traitor!" He said disappointed with him.

"What happened generations ago, only we can fix; only we can restore honour to our family." Zuko said as Iron stood beside him proudly.

Dumbledore appeared.

* * *

Keith and Leo healed as many people as they could. The Interns were trying to help the injured and get as many safety upstairs out of the way of the chaos. 

"What are those two doing?" George asked pointing to Leo and Keith.

"I don't know but it looks like they're helping us." Izzie said.

"They are, I know one of them." Meredith said as the other interns looked at her. "My Patients' husband, a whitelighter they called him."

After healing all they could Leo and Keith went back over to Prue and Phoebe where everyone was gathered around Dumbledore. The Interns decided to follow them.

"You are not from this world." Dumbledore said to Azula, Zuko, Aang and all the others from their world. "Avatar." Dumbledore bowed to Aang.

"Hi." Aang said bowing back to Dumbledore. Everyone was gathered around them.

"We need to get back to our world." Iroh said.

"I can cast a spell and with the help of the avatar I should be able to send you all back to your own world." Dumbledore said to them. Then his wand glowed and Aang meditated his tattoos glow white and a door way was opened.

"Whoa! What he do that?" Christina shouted as the other interns and other gathered around looked at amazement.

"Who are all you people?" Prue asked looking at the different types of magical people.

Aang got up and Katara, Sokka and Toph went to the doorway.

"Thank you." Aang said to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled.

"Bye." Harry, Ron and Hermione said to them.

"Come on Azula." Zuko said as Ty Lee and Mai went through the doorway just after Aang and his friends. Iroh stood beside him. Azula groaned and walked through the door way with Iroh and Zuko behind her. 

She mumbled. "This doesn't mean you win Zu-zu..." The doorway sealed its self. The people stood there in amazement at what happened when. 

"What's going on here? The place is a mess." The chief walked in, the interns and other people tried to tell him about magic and stuff but he acted like he didn't know he sent the patients back to their rooms and the staff to clean up. Then he smiled at Dumbledore.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"I think it's time we all went back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied.

"But I have to stay with the Dursley's." Harry said.

"Not anymore, you're welcome to stay in our house." Mrs Weasley said appearing from the crowd of people. 

"We got the tests back and show the Dursley's were abusing you." The chief said. "Usually we contact social service when this happens but I'm sure you know what to do." He said looking to Dumbledore who nodded. 

"Harry why didn't you just tell us what was happening?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I could handle it on my own." Harry said looking at the floor.

"You Muppet, you know you can always come to us." Ron said laughing as he, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley left the hospital.

* * *

Lucas, Peyton and Nathan went upstairs to Haley's room, where Brooke sat beside her.

"Lucas, I have to tell you something, it's about Dan." Nathan said Lucas looked at Nathan. "This is going to be hard for you to hear, Dan's after confessing to Keith's death." Nathan said wondering what Lucas' reaction will be. Expecting him not to believe him or to freak out.

Lucas said quietly. "I Know..." Nathan and everyone else looked shocked.

"What do you mean? How?" Nathan said.

"Keith told me or well he showed me in a dream..." Lucas said 

"Luc... it was just a dream." Haley said from her bed.

"But it wasn't was it." Peyton said.

"What do you mean?" Brooke said.

"Keith's alive, me and Peyton saw him." Lucas said Nathan, Haley and Brooke looked taken back in surprise.

* * *

The charmed ones stood in the hospital hall with Keith, Leo and Cole.

"Shax is gone but what do we do now?" Phoebe said looking at her sister who was still ghost like.

"There must be some way to bring you back." Prue said.

"What do we do about the room full of people who seen you use magic?" Leo said.

"Well those kids from the future or other world or whatever made a scene too." Piper said.

"We're all ready all over the news; we needed to get Piper back." Prue said.

"There always what the Source offered, we could turn back time." Phoebe said.

"He'll make you stay in the underworld." Cole said.

"I know but I have to save Piper." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe no I don't want you to-" Piper started.

"Tough I am! Magic is exposed so is evil; the Source needs to turn back time too." Phoebe said she and Cole shimmered out.

Leo tried to hug Piper but couldn't. She smiled at him anyway.

"Phoebe can fix this. You should go too just encase she needs you" She said hopefully.

"But what if you need me.?" He asked.

"It'll be okay. I'm already dead anyway." She laughed.

"I Love you." Leo said as Keith watched he remembered Karan and how much he loves her.

"Keith what will you do about your nephew?" Piper asked Keith.

"Yeah he knows your alive now, he won't forget it." Leo said.

"I know, I don't know what to do, I miss them so much but I can't...It's against the rules." Keith said. 

"What rules haven't we already broken?" Prue said as Leo orbed to the underworld to help Phoebe and Cole.

* * *

Karen sat alone outside the hospital on bench beside a tree. She had just found out about Dan. She couldn't forgive herself for getting so close to him. When she heard a voice, _"It's not your fault." _It was Keith's voice.

"Keith?" Karen called Looking around seeing nothing. Then bright white and blue lights shined and Keith orbed beside Karen.

"Yes." Keith smiled Karen was so shocked she gasped. "Keith..."

"Hi Karen. I missed you so much." Keith said as Karen hugged him.

* * *

"Lucas, Keith's dead!" Nathan said as Haley and Brooke looked at Peyton and Lucas like they were mad.

"No I've seen him too. Peyton said.

"He helped the people downstairs from the attack, he said he can heal people." Lucas said.

* * *

Karen and Keith talking for sometime just like always when Karen finally asked. 

"How are you here?" 

"I'm an angle, I've been watching over you and Lucas." He said.

"I'm so glad to see you." Karen said.

"I can't stay long; I'm not supposed to be here. If my bosses knew I was talking to you-" Keith said.

"-Wait, you have bosses? Up there." Karen said pointing upwards confused.

"Yeah, I'm a whitelighter now; I help innocents, good witches, other young whitelighters..." Keith tried to explain.

"Witches?" Karen said more confused. "What does this mean? Can you come back to Tree Hill?"

"I'm not allowed but if you want me to I can." Keith said.

"How?" Karen asked.

"I can clip my wings, become mortal again." Keith said smiling.

"That would be great..., but then you wouldn't be able to help people, like all the people you helped today." Karen said sadly. Keith kissed Karen softy and orbed always saying "I'll always love you..."

* * *

Keith orbed in to the room with Lucas but Lucas was alone.

"Keith they didn't believe me only Peyton because she seen you..." Lucas said.

"Well did you blame them? I talked to your mom." Keith said

"And are you coming back? What did she say?" Lucas said excited

"No she said not to, that I was to stay and save more innocents." Keith said.

"Oh..." Lucas said sadly.

"You know it has to be this way." Keith said.

"I Know..." Lucas said as Keith hugged him.

"I'll away watch over you and protect you." Keith said and he orbed out leaving Lucas alone again.

* * *

All five interns sat in locker-room of the hospital that evening.

"What a weird day it's been." Alex said.

"More like scary." George said. "The hospital almost got blown to pieces!"

"Isn't it strange how all our patients turned out to be magical or something?" Christina said.

"I still can't believe it's real." Meredith said.

"Mine didn't." George said.

"I wonder what they'll do now, the witches or whatever, now that the whole hospital seen them." Izzie said.

"Well they stopped that monster and properly saved us all so-" Alex said.

"-but they lost their sister." Meredith said when time started to go backwards, back to that morning. Where Prue and Piper were lying hurt by Shax who was alive again. Phoebe and Cole were in the underworld. The rest of the world went on normally. The Interns of Seattle grace had a normal day. George still operated on Haley and Lucas and it was very successful. Christina had no Dursley's, Dumbledore had gotten to them before they left England and Harry went to stay at the Weasley's. The Avatar and his friends and enemies never came to this world. But by the time Cole, Phoebe and Leo escaped from the underworld Prue was already dead only Leo could heal Piper who was still alive barely. They went back in time to save one sister but lost another in doing so.

* * *

All five interns sat in locker-room of the hospital that evening.

"Oh what a boring day to day was..." Alex said.

"I got to do heart surgery." George said excited.

"Yeah, yeah I was in the pit all day nothing interesting at all happened today." Christina said.

"I was stuck with Sydney all day." Izzie complained.

"What's wrong Meredith? You're very quiet." Christina said. Meredith sat there thinking to herself. _"It must have been a dream, there's no way the hospital was attacked today by demons..."_

"What- I'm fine." Meredith said.

"I know what this is about, your thinking about Derek and the vet aren't you." Christina said.

"Yeah that's it."Meredith said but that was not it. She hadn't even thought about Derek all day. She just told herself. _"Magic's not real; nothing happened today, there were no witches..." _but still she could help but think_. "What if?"_

THE END

* * *

**So that's the end I hoped you's all liked and thanks to everyone who took the time to read my work. reviews are welcome if you want to tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
